1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ball cap shaping structure and more specifically it relates to a ball cap shaper for efficiently restoring and maintaining an original pre-washed shape of a ball cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Ball caps have been in use for years and are typically formed in various shapes and used to represent various companies, logos, slogans, etc. Because of the extensive use that ball caps generally undergo, there is often a need to wash the ball caps. After washing, if not properly held in a preferred shape, the crown of the ball cap can become deformed which can affect comfortable wearability of the ball cap as well as create an unaesthetic appearance. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ball cap shaper for efficiently restoring and maintaining an original pre-washed shape of a ball cap.